


Red With (Love) Anger

by ShaytheVGA



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: (treebros....... sittin in a graveyard........... six feet apart because one'S DEAD), Blushing, Cute, GAYYYYYYYY, Gay, M/M, Treebros, awwww those dORKS, but - Freeform, kinda gets a lil steamy, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheVGA/pseuds/ShaytheVGA
Summary: Evan was worried. Very worried. He went over everything that he had done that week. Because Connor was mad at him, he was sure.Why else would Connor go red everytime they saw each other, if it wasn’t anger?





	Red With (Love) Anger

Connor was mad. Evan knew that with assurity.

He was avoiding him. He ignored him when they passed by each other. He wouldn’t look at him in class. When they did look at each other, he would turn red in anger.

And Evan was on the verge of a breakdown, thinking of all the things that he could have done.

_Maybe he’s done with me. He’s completely done with my shit and he’s done with everything about me. He doesn’t want to be friends anymore and he is just done with me and we’re going to go back to when he called me a freak which he’s right about that I am a freak who can’t keep a hold on my only real friend who isn’t a “family friend” and we’re going to go back to where he pushes me and all the progress that we made will be gone because I’m such an idiot who can’t keep my only friend-_

“You there, Hansen? You’re zoning out.”

Evan jerked towards the sudden voice. Jared. “J-jared…” he sniffled. _Shit shit shit why on earth would you do that, now he knows that you’ve been crying again and he’s going to be concerned and oh god no I can’t deal with this today no no no no no_

“Hey, Hansen, what’s wrong? You okay in there?” Jared had a somewhat concerned look on his face. Of course, everyone would if they saw a family friend or a somewhat friend or whatever they were crying.

“I think…” Evan drifted off. “I think that Connor hates me.”

Jared froze for a second. “You think. Connor Murphy. Hates you.”

Evan nodded his head in resignation.

And Jared broke out into hysterical laughter. 

“Jared! Stop laughing!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Jared wiped a tear out of his eye. “It’s just funny.”

“It’s not funny, Jared! What if Connor really does hate me? Then what? How do I pretend that I still don’t care about him when he’s pushing me to the ground again? How do I pretend when he’s yelling at me and calling me a freak that I don’t love him-” Evan gasped. “Oh shit I didn’t mean love I didn’t say that you didn’t hear that-“

“Oh my god,” Jared interrupted. “Wait, wait, wait… You… You have a crush on Connor fucking Murphy. Oh. My. God! This is perfect.” 

“Wh-What? Jared, no, I-” 

“Oh my god. This is gold. The school loner and the school freak. You’re like, a match made in heaven! Oh my god that is the cutest thing I have ever heard.”

Evan blushed. “I swear, I don’t like Connor that way! But even if I did, Connor hates me! Talking is like, the opposite of what he wants to do! So I have basically no chance with him… if I did like him, of course!” Evan said, panicked.

“Fine, fine, I’ll drop it. But listen, dude, just talk to him. It’ll be fine,” Jared encouraged Evan as they walked out of their last class. Evan shook his head. 

“No, I can’t, I can’t just be like ‘Oh hey Connor, I noticed you go red everytime you see me and I think you’re mad at me. What did I do?’ It’s harder than it sounds, Jared! And I don’t want to sound stupid, because he already hates me and that would just make him hate me more, so I-” 

“Woah, Hansen, relax,” Jared interjected, chuckling. “Just go talk to him. You’ll be fine. Okay? Oh, hey, there’s the troubled teen now.” 

“‘Troubled teen’?” Evan asked, and Jared shrugged. 

“Don’t question it. Okay, go.” Jared pushed Evan towards Connor lightly, making the boy stumble and almost fall. Connor raised an eyebrow at his friend and went over to help him regain his balance. Evan took Connor’s hand to help pull himself up, smiling brightly at Connor. Connor suddenly went red, letting go of Evan hand. Evan frowned slightly. 

“You okay, Con?” Connor went even more red, then suddenly spun around and sprinted out of the school doors. Evan felt himself choking up, and ran down the hall, right into Jared. 

“Woah, Hansen, what the fuck are you doing? Go talk to him!” Evan shook his head, tears falling quickly down his cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay. Do you want me to go talk to him?” Evan hesitated, but nodded. “Okay. Go wait in the art classroom, okay?” Evan nodded again and left. 

Jared watched him leave, then groaned and ran after Connor. “I swear Hansen,” he muttered under his breath, “If you don’t make up with Murphy, I will personally make it that you will never see another motherfucking tree again.”

~~~~

“Murphy, what the fuck was that?” Jared panted once he caught up with Connor.

“Why the fuck are you still chasing after me? What, do you have a fucking thing for me?” Connor yelled.

“Oh my god, Murphy, are you seriously that stupid? I literally have a boyfriend, this was not your best insult.”

“Whatever, Kleinman. Fuck off.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed. “Listen, you complete asshole. Do you have any fucking idea what you’re doing to Evan? He’s freaking the fuck out about it.”

“So what? It doesn’t concern him. It’s \nothing. Just leave me the fuck alone.”

Jared growled. “You… oh my god.” He grabbed Connor’s wrist. “You and Evan are going to make up already and then fuck each other or do whatever shit you’re into, just don’t tell me about how how nice it was when you finally fucked.” Jared dragged Connor to the school as he said this. Despite Connor’s struggling, Jared had a strong grip. And  holy fuck, he was stronger than he thought.  
“Get in there, asshole, and make up with Evan. I swear, if you don’t, I will personally be the one to bring your demise.” He shoved Connor into the art classroom, shut the door, and jammed it shut.

“Kleinman, open the fucking door!” Connor yelled while Jared cackled from outside the classroom. Evan stayed hidden in a corner out of Connor’s view, wincing when Connor yelled. 

“No, I don’t think I want to do that. Have fun with the tree boy,” Jared said, then ran down the hall. Connor groaned and sank to the floor. 

Evan debated on whether or not to come out of hiding and talk to Connor. He looked around a desk that was blocking Connor. He was on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest with his head in his hands. Evan took a few deep breaths, and crawled out from the corner and over to his friend. He sat next to Connor and tapped his shoulder lightly. 

Connor lifted his head and looked at Evan, who smiled softly. 

“Hey. Are you, uh, are you okay?” 

Connor laughed sharply and narrowed his eyes slightly. “Do I look okay?” Evan flinched. 

“That was a, a stupid question, I’m sorry…” Evan inhaled and closed his eyes. “C-Con, are you, um. Are you mad at me?” Connor’s expression softened. 

“Why would you think that?” Connor practically whispered, mentally cursing himself for making Evan upset. 

“Um. Well. Because everytime you see me you turn red so of course that means you’re angry because, because… Well, what else could it mean?! And I don’t know what I did wrong but I’m really, really sorry. I just don’t want to lose you, you’re my best friend, a-and I couldn’t bear not being able to see you everyday, because you make me really happy. I just want you to be happy, of course, and that might mean ditching me, but I really don’t want that to happen because you’re so supportive, sweet, and funny, a-and you’re so beautiful, a-and I _love_ you, so, losing you wou-would be awful,” Evan rambled. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, going over everything he’d said in his mind. He then realized what he said about Connor. His eyes widened and he looked frantically over at Connor. 

“Evan, did you… Do you…?” Connor could hardly get any words out. Evan blushed and held back tears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to find out, I shouldn’t have said anything, oh my god, you probably hate me even more now! I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Evan rushed, tears threatening to spill. “I’m sorry…” 

Connor smiled slightly, and Evan was confused. 

“Oh my god, Ev, you are too cute,” Connor said with a small laugh. Evan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Wh-What? W-Wait. No. I thought you were m-mad at me, why-” 

“No, Evan, I blushed when I saw you because I have a fucking crush on you,” Connor explained, laughing more now. Evan’s eyes widened. 

“Wait. No, no way… You… What?” Evan shook his head in disbelief. 

“Can I kiss you?” Evan stared at his… friend. 

“What?” 

“Can I kiss- you know what, fuck it.” Connor lifted Evan’s chin softly and kissed Evan quickly on the lips. It was quick, more of a peck than a kiss, but it left both boys blushing, gay messes. 

“I want you to do that again,” Evan said, shocked by the amount of confidence in his voice. Connor raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. 

“As you wish,” he joked, then placed his hands on Evan’s hips and kissed him again, with more passion this time. Evan smiled into the kiss, and cupped Connor’s jaw with one hand, the other hand tangling in his long hair. Evan pulled Connor onto his lap, accidentally tugging Connor’s hair in the process. Connor released a gasp and gripped Evan’s biceps, making Evan worry that he hurt him. Connor bit his lip and looked down at Evan. 

“Damn, you’re stronger than I thought,” Connor said breathlessly. Evan blushed and shrugged. 

“I… climb trees. I guess that builds muscle?” Connor raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure that’s how your arms got so muscular?” 

“Wait… What?” 

“Too innocent,” Connor mumbled, laughing. 

“Whatever, you asshole, just kiss me,” Evan rolled his eyes, and kissed Connor again. He tried to pull Connor closer, accidentally pulling his hair again. And Connor moaned. 

Evan pulled away from the kiss, blushing. “I, uh…” 

“Shit, sorry,” Connor mumbled, going red. Evan smiled slightly. 

“No, don’t apologize, itwaskindofreallyhot, uh…” He prayed Connor hadn’t heard that last part, but unfortunately he did. 

Connor smiled and kissed Evan again. He then bit Evan’s lower lip lightly, making Evan gasp. And then Connor’s tongue was in his mouth, and Evan forgot how to breathe, forgot everything except Connor-

He tugged at Connor’s long hair again, and Connor pulled away from the kiss. 

“Shit, sorry, I won’t do it again,” Evan said quickly, thinking he’d done something wrong. 

“No, no, don’t say that, it’s fine, we’re just moving on,” Connor whispered. Evan’s heart pounded. 

“Uh… M-Moving on?” 

Connor leaned down and kissed Evan’s neck lightly, making him shudder. 

Connor continued to kiss Evan’s neck until Evan moaned when he kissed the place where his shoulder meets his neck. Evan covered his mouth with a hand and blushed profusely. 

“S-Sorry.” Connor shook his head and kissed Evan’s cheek, then moved back to his neck. He nipped at his skin and Evan gasped, bringing his hands back to Connor’s hair. Connor slipped his hands under Evan’s shirt and moved them slowly up his chest. 

“Connor,” Evan gasped, tugging at Connor’s hair again. 

“Have you guys made up ye- what the fuck?! When I said to talk to each other, I didn’t mean fuck in a classroom!” Jared yelled after he threw the door open. Connor and Evan blushed and glared at Jared. “Well. I see you’re busy. Carry on. And you’re welcome!” He slammed the door shut again. 

Evan and Connor made eye contact and giggled. They hugged and Evan sighed. 

“Ev?” Connor asked quietly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Will you, uh. Would you like to go on a date? Like, right now? We don’t have to, but-” 

“Of course!” Evan said, and kissed Connor’s cheek. Connor blushed and smiled. 

“Oh. Cool. Ice cream sound good?” 

“Definitely!” Evan said cheerfully, smiling brightly. Connor kissed his forehead. 

“I’m so glad I get to do that now,” he said, laughing lightly. Evan blushed and smiled. 

“So am I.” 

“Hey Connor?”

“Hm?”

“I really like you.”

“Oh my god. I like you too, you dork.”

ALTERNATE ENDING BECAUSE SHAILEY’S ON CRACK  
“Can I kiss you?” Evan stared at his… friend. 

“What?” 

“Can I kiss- you know what, fuck it.” Connor lifted Evan’s chin softly and kissed Evan quickly on the lips. It was quick, more of a peck than a kiss, but it left both boys blushing, gay messes. 

“I want you to do that again,” Evan said, shocked by the amount of confidence in his voice. Connor raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. 

“As you wish,” he joked, then placed his hands on Evan’s hips and kissed him again, with more passion this time. They broke for a breath, and were about to go in for another kiss when a voice interrupted them. “Ya like jazz?” the voice said. It was………… BARRY BEE BENSON????? “Use protection, kids!” he exclaimed. “Buzz off, you fucking bee!” Connor yelled. “Safe sex is important!” He finished, dropping lube and condoms before flying off in order not to be killed by Connor Murphy.

Connor and Evan looked at each other. “What the fuck was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> YO SO GIVE @Jesus_Faist some fUCKING LOVE BECAUSE HE'S AMAZING AND KINDA WROTE THE ~SEXY~ PARTS BECAUSE I'M ACE  
> GIVE HIM SOME LOVE!!!!!! :)  
> (let's just pretend that i'm not dying inside okay thank)


End file.
